


in midnight

by yeon_shii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, No penetration, just rubbing, nielwink, slight dacryphilia and hygrophilia, winkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeon_shii/pseuds/yeon_shii
Summary: This was a first for the both of them, both unsure but wanting to experience and explore new things.





	in midnight

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is so lame i have no idea for the title but voila!

It was a Sunday night, Jihoon’s body bolted up, his heart beating at a fast pace. He placed a hand on his chest and pants deeply. Beads of cold sweat forms on his temples and he gulps down his own saliva. He was feeling really, really hot and he’s sure it’s not the temperature’s fault.

 

Because Jihoon just had a rather ‘ _sexy_ ’ dream about his boyfriend.

 

Taking a glance beside him and there he saw Daniel sleeping peacefully. Jihoon hopes that Daniel’s angelic face will get him out of this misery but his body became even hotter. There was heat emitting through his boxers and he was really terrified at the thought of it.

 

It was so _painful_ , he wanted to cry. He would feel really dirty if he touches it. He has never done it before.

 

Jihoon laid his back on their king bed and hopes to sleep away the growing heat. He shuts his eyes closed, twisting and turning to find a comfortable position— but nothing seems to be comfortable anymore. He was getting frustrated, he wanted to cry it all out.

 

Giving up, he bites his lower lip, his hand finding its way down to the southern area of his body. He palms himself, moaning _softly_ at the sudden, foreign touch on his bulge. This confirms that this was really happening and the problem was indeed _‘down there’_. He feels sinful doing this but he has no choice left. He’s going to go mad if the pain doesn’t go away soon.

 

Jihoon had turned his back against Daniel, too ashamed to face him while doing naughty things. The blonde haired boy experimentally snaked his hand under his boxers, moaning again as he took hold of his hardened length. He had to bite the blanket to at least conceal his embarrassing noises.

 

Deeply focusing on his hard on, he noticed that his shaft feels wet and sticky. He flushed a red shaded blush.

 

_Oh my God, I hate this so much._

 

He started to move his fist slow and careful. He sighs and flutters his eyes closed, whimpering.

 

_But it feels.. so, so good._

 

Jihoon’s breath hitches, awed by the sensation he had never felt before. He tried to twist his fist and it felt so damn good Jihoon wanted to go faster. He let his other hand completely pull down his boxer, completely freeing his length but still under the sheets. Jihoon wanted to get this over with quickly before Daniel might catch him masturbating.

 

Jihoon thinks he can.. _do it again another time._

 

His moans were getting louder, and his hips were bucking at the same pace his hand moves. Jihoon was now blinking an amount of tears caused by pleasure and shame. He bites into the sheets harder, staining the sheets wet with his saliva as his breath was getting erratic. Jihoon feels himself about to release, feeling heat pooling inside of him.

His mind started to wander about his dream earlier. Jihoon still could make out Daniel’s glorious build and sweat dripping down his whole body. He has never seen his boyfriend’s naked body before (only topless). So seeing Daniel fully uncovered and bare to his eyes Jihoon feels helpless with his raging hormones. Especially when Daniel started to touch him sensually in his dream, turning out so intimate, to be even lucky to be able to witness the faces Daniel could do on bed.

 

_Oh Daniel.._

 

He wanted to see him. He wanted to see him before finally getting off. So Jihoon turns around, still moving his hand.

 

As he turns, his heart skips a beat or two as he was surprised with a half-awake Daniel. Jihoon stiffens.

 

_Oh no.._

 

Jihoon’s couldn’t possibly get even redder, so embarrassed he wanted to bury himself alive. Stopping his hand and so does his urging release, he looks at Daniel with hazed eyes as the latter rubs away the sleep from his eyeballs. The blonde gulped, lost in thoughts, looking for a concrete explanation that Daniel could possibly buy.

 

As for Daniel, he was awoken by the muffled moans and the constant movement of their shared blanket— he only wanted to see if Jihoon was alright.

 

“Hey,” Daniel’s voice was deep and husky. “You okay there?”

 

Jihoon couldn’t answer, his mind going blank and cold. He couldn’t look at Daniel anymore, he averted his eyes downwards.

 

“ _Baby.._ Look at me,” The elder let his fingertips softly wrap around Jihoon’s arm.

 

But that was a huge mistake. Daniel’s touch to Jihoon felt electrifying and sensual— his body still too hot from the stimulation. Jihoon moaned helplessly as he came only a little, feeling his hand being coated with more of his liquid.

 

The sleep clinging into Daniel’s body is all gone,  replaced by a second hand embarrassment. _Did he just.. moan.. like—... MOAN?_ He stares blankly at the younger.

 

Daniel was still recovering from his shock and Jihoon felt really embarrassed and ashamed of himself. His heart was beating so fast and Daniel’s lack of words made him feel even worse, and so he started sobbing. Daniel snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“Jihoon, hey—”

 

“I-I’m so sorry hyung,” the blonde was bracing himself from the string of disgust Daniel was about to give him (which Daniel wouldn’t do anyway). “I’m really, r-really sorry,” he chokes out.

 

The elder was about to reach him but Jihoon begged not to touch him, making him even more confused of the situation. He was about to ask what’s wrong but he stopped when Jihoon used the back of his right hand to rub away his tears. Daniel could see something glistening on Jihoon’s right palm.

 

Daniel snatched his wrist, startling Jihoon. “Is this...” the black haired elder gulped and felt heat rushing to his cheeks. “Is this from your.. _thing_?” he asked, referring to the wet substance on the blonde’s palm.

 

Jihoon nods.

 

“I’m so sorry, you’re probably.. d-disgusted of me, hyung,”

 

“Wha— what are you saying? That’s absurd!” Daniel looks offended. “Do you think I’m the type to be disgusted of these things?”

 

“But—”

 

“Listen Jihoon, that is just perfectly normal,” Daniel cupped his cheeks, as an attempt to soothe him.

 

“But I thought of _you_ while doing it!” Jihoon wanted to bury himself alive, so he hid under the covers, not wanting to see any of Daniel’s reaction.

 

Feeling happy was an understatement of what Daniel is feeling right now. He felt a sense of pride. He smiled at the thought of his innocent Jihoon was able to think of him in that way. Knowing that Jihoon is the type to be really conservative and beyond innocent himself, it really did surprise him about this unexpected revelation. But then, Jihoon doesn’t need to hide himself from it, he doesn’t need to be disgusted about himself, and he doesn’t need to worry about a single thing. He should know more than anything else that Daniel loves him inside and out and through his ups and downs.

 

“Baby,” Daniel sweetly coos at his boyfriend. “Stop hiding, please?”

 

Jihoon didn’t move nor answer, but Daniel knows he’s wide awake. The latter frowned and lifts up the blanket covering Jihoon.

 

“D-Daniel!!” Jihoon cried but it was too late. Daniel saw the evidence between Jihoon’s legs. The blonde was sobbing again and covered his between. “Don’t look!” He tried to pull up his boxers but Daniel grabbed his wrists and pinned it down above Jihoon’s head, hovering above Jihoon.

 

Daniel looks down and saw Jihoon’s pinkish length still standing proud and wet— he decides that he needs to do something about it. It was his first time to see Jihoon’s and it made him excited knowing that he’s the cause of Jihoon’s so-called misery.

 

“Disgusting.. right?” Jihoon wouldn’t shut up about his insecurities so Daniel kisses him softly and gently, halting Jihoon’s stream of tears.

 

“Then.. let’s be disgusting then.” The elder attacked his boyfriend’s neck as he grabbed Jihoon’s length.

 

Daniel caresses Jihoon’s length to memorize the feel and curves of his boyfriend. Daniel’s skin felt flushed— aroused at the feeling of touching the younger. He moves his fingertips slowly as he savors the moment of being able to hold the younger.

 

“ _Aah_! Daniel hyung!” he whimpers in painful pleasure of Daniel merely holding his length. He uses his hands to muffle his noise and wipe his tears at the same time. “Hyung.. _hyung.._ ”

 

Daniel stops and looks above. Jihoon’s face was red and wet with his tears. He saw his boyfriend’s beautiful, sparkling eyes, but it was too dark to read him, and Daniel’s afraid he’s stepped on the line— realizing he hasn’t even gotten permission from his sweet loving boyfriend.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Daniel asked, face only inches away from Jihoon.

 

Jihoon stopped panting and settles into breathing slowly but heavily. He let his eyes meet Daniel’s loving gaze. He’s not going to lie but he somewhat craved for that feeling of euphoria again. What was stopping him was his sense of dignity, he didn’t want to sound really desperate (which he is now) and didn’t want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable with his sinful desires.

 

This was a first for the both of them, both unsure but wanting to experience and explore new things.

 

Daniel’s eyes were expectant, but after looking at Jihoon’s galactic orbs for too long without any movement or words from the younger, he decided to discard his intentions. “I’m sorry,” He kisses the corners of Jihoon’s glassy eyes before brushing his fringe up and leaving a peck on his forehead. “I’ll get some towel to clean you up—”

 

“I.. I didn’t—” Jihoon hesitated for a while, raising Daniel’s expectations once again, “I didn’t say anything..” he stated, fever faced.

 

The elder’s heart feels like it was about to burst anytime soon, he wants to shower him with kisses, but all his lips does is to say, “Hey.. don’t push yourself too much,” Daniel smiles at him. “We can do this another time when we’re ready.”

 

“Aren’t you ready today?”

 

It was Daniel’s turn to blush, startled at Jihoon’s words.

 

“W-well, I am but..” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“Don’t you.. want to continue?”

 

 _Ahh, what am I saying?!_ Jihoon was mentally punching himself.

 

Jihoon has been thinking about it. Deep inside he knows that Daniel wants to do more (no, Daniel isn’t a pervert) but he respects Jihoon so much as he was dubbed Daniel’s most prized treasure, his most beautiful possession. He would do everything to give anything the younger boy wanted. He’s more than willing to sacrifice everything— Jihoon is _everything_ to him, Jihoon is what makes his life worth living. He would love to show how he loves the younger so much. Daniel is smitten, quite obsessed— it drives him wild.

 

“Are you saying you want me to continue?” Daniel smirks as he was getting the message. Jihoon didn’t need to voice it out loud this time.

 

“What? Uhm— No, I mean.. I..” the blonde furiously waved his hands in front of Daniel.

 

Daniel grabs Jihoon’s wrist for the second time but gentler, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s, loving how their hands perfectly fit each other. He then ghosted his upper lips against Jihoon’s bottom ones. Smiling, he presses his lips on Jihoon’s lower lip before capturing it between his lips. Daniel nibbled on the thick flesh, slow but passionate. Jihoon on the other hand glides his tongue across Daniel’s upper lip from time to time and sneaking small nibbles on it. Daniel breaks the kiss.

 

“You’ve gotten better, Jihoonie,” he ruffles the blonde hair.

 

“Thank you, hyung..” Jihoon’s heart fluttered madly.

 

Daniel takes his lips again, bringing his hand on the side of Jihoon’s body to caress his curves. He loves how soft and warm his skin feels. Their lips move slowly, making lewd noises that drives the both of them crazy. Daniel’s was too excited he let his tongue invade Jihoon’s warm mouth. Jihoon was taken aback but he let his own tongue timidly meet the elder’s. Daniel groans into the kiss, Jihoon’s sudden improvement sent him on cloud nine. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of their lip smacking, the younger moans, feeling the intensity as their make out session became rushed, making it into a sloppy, messy one. Jihoon could feel himself drooling against Daniel’s mouth so he pushes his chest, embarrassed at himself.

 

“D-Daniel, wait—”

 

But Daniel’s mind was too hazed to even comprehend his boyfriend’s words. He crashed his lips again into the blonde’s swollen ones (not that his own lips aren’t). He moves his hand lower until it reaches the back of Jihoon’s thick thighs. The latter moans into Daniel’s mouth, his legs involuntarily spreading out. Daniel pinches his thigh gently, Jihoon cries.

 

“Why’d you do that?”

 

“I just think you’re too adorable and I feel so bad doing this,” Daniel nuzzles his nose with Jihoon.

 

“That doesn’t explain you pinching me,” Jihoon pouts. It hurts but it arouses him, making him confused as ever.

 

Jihoon’s breath hitched when his boyfriend kisses his cheeks. _Daniel is so gentle.._ he thinks as his heart swells lovingly.

 

“Wait— What are you doing?” Jihoon’s eyes suddenly went wide when saw Daniel untying his pants. Afraid, Jihoon tried to close his legs (which he didn’t realize that he’s proudly exposing himself, _wow I’m so dumb_ ) but Daniel stopped him from hiding himself.

 

“I won’t put it in,”

 

_Huh?_

 

And even before Jihoon could process his words he saw the thing he never thought he’d see so soon. As Daniel lowered his boxers, there stood his shaft which was as angry and aroused as Jihoon’s.

 

“You won’t put in, you _promised_.” He gulps, eyeing the big thing. _If he won’t, then what is he going to do?_

 

“Don’t worry, I still promise,” Daniel smiles at him.

 

Daniel didn’t waste any more time to place his shaft against Jihoon’s. Jihoon moaned loudly and so he cupped his own mouth. The elder began to move back and forth slowly, making a sensual friction on their genitals. The younger could feel himself melt into ecstasy, his mind going dizzy with the stimulation. Unconsciously, he spreads his legs even more, hoping that it will give him more pleasure.

 

“ _Hngh_ , D-Daniel..” The blonde’s hands found its way to his boyfriend’s neck, bringing him closer to rest his chin on his shoulder. “ _Ohh_ Daniel, _Daniel.._ ”  He chants his name, closing his eyes, choking in his own moans.

 

Daniel let his fingertips go under Jihoon’s shirt to press his thumbs on Jihoon’s nipples. The latter yelped and moans in pleasure. He let his thumbs circle his nubs before putting it between his index and midde finger. He caressed the sides of Jihoon’s perky nubs to add more stimulation to the younger.

 

As Daniel continues to do this, he can feel Jihoon’s length angrily throbbing and twitching under him. Daniel grits his teeth, trying to stop himself from coming since he wanted to savor this moment, he feels grateful that Jihoon doesn’t look like he wanted to end this so soon.

 

In fact, Jihoon was currently having the time of his life. He doesn’t want to admit but he doesn’t want Daniel to stop. Even though he already feels like spilling all over himself, he wanted to have his release with Daniel.

 

“Jihoonie, baby, _my sweet heart_ —” Daniel moans, “ _God_ , you look so pretty.”

 

Daniel presses himself even more against Jihoon’s length with a grunt and grinds even harder. The elder pushed Jihoon’s black shirt all the way up so he could press his lips on one of Jihoon’s nipples. The younger mewled in surprised as Daniel circles his tongue around his nub while still giving them both some friction. Daniel sucks on the nipple, grazing his teeth gently, making the blonde lose his sanity. The elder then left the other nipple to give the other one the same treatment. Jihoon shivered when the cold air touches his wet nub, he let his fingers fist Daniel’s dark locks.

 

“H- _hyungg_ ,” Jihoon calls him, “I’m— we’re l-leaking,”

 

Jihoon has been feeling something warm and wet pooling on his tummy. Daniel gives him a hickey just above one of his nipple before releasing his lips from Jihoon’s chest to avert his focus to their rubbing shaft.

 

Using their liquid to lubricate themselves, Daniel grabs two of their length in one hand and started to stroke them at the same time. Daniel groans when more liquid slips from their slits. He moans along with Jihoon, barely able to control himself.

 

“Ah! That’s—” Jihoon whimpers at the over-flowing sensation. Jihoon’s length felt squeezed, making his drool slip down from his lips. He was practically balancing his screams and his moans. “Daniel.. _Daniel, please kiss me_ ,” he pleads out breathily.

 

What Jihoon says, what Jihoon gets. His boyfriend complies with his wish and smashed their lips together in a sloppy, messy kiss. Saliva was all over their mouth, creating a slippery, kissy noises echo in the room along with the sound of their wet, sticky grinding.

 

“Jihoon, _baby._.” Daniel pulls away from his lips, “let’s do it together,”

 

Jihoon nods and pulls Daniel back into another intense make out. His breath hitches along with their kiss when Daniel fastens his pace. Jihoon let his body rub against Daniel at a same pace to create more friction on their shaft. Due to their intense rutting, their headboard ended up hitting the wall with every thrust, making their deed even more erotic.

 

The both of them felt something warm pooling inside them, so they pulled away and look at each other in the eyes, panting heavily and quickly.

 

“Let’s—” Jihoon choked out, unable to form any more words.

 

Daniel places his eyes on his boyfriend as he hasn’t been paying attention to Jihoon’s face— because he was afraid he might be the one to let go first. But since the both of them were near anyway, he looks at Jihoon straight in the eyes.

 

_Fuck._

 

Jihoon looks so vulnerable under him. His face was wet with tears, sweat and drool, his fringe were stuck on his forehead. Jihoon’s lips were all bruised, swollen and red due to their kisses, and Jihoon’s eyes— his galactic eyes were shining, glistening with _tears_. He looks so breakable under him, he can’t help but feel aroused at the thought of being the cause behind Jihoon’s cry of pleasure. All those tears, was all because of him.

 

“D-Daniel hyung, h-how much longer?” The blonde below him was having a hard time holding himself, his body was shaking now, preparing for another bucket of tears.

 

And so Jihoon broke down in tears and Daniel couldn’t help but grip his thighs, give him one hard thrust, and let himself come at the vulnerable sight. He groans breathless as he gave his release.

 

Jihoon cries and comes after being covered with his boyfriend’s warm liquid. He spilled all over himself, more white substance sticking onto his limbs.

 

Daniel collapses on the side and rolls Jihoon above him, feeling the sticky substance getting contact with his torso. He then hugs his behind as they calm down from their high.

 

“So warm..” Jihoon nuzzles his face on Daniel’s chest.

 

“Are you alright?” Daniel threads his fingers onto Jihoon’s sweaty blonde locks to soothe him. Jihoon nods. “Want to clean up?” Jihoon shakes his head, making Daniel chuckle under him.

 

“I’m so tired, but that felt really amazing,” Jihoon places his hands on Daniel’s chest to reach his face and give him a quick but sweet peck on the lips. “I really love you, hyung.”

 

Daniel blushes, his heart fluttering and bursting in happiness even though the younger says it often.

 

“You know I really love you so, so much,” Daniel kisses the top of his head back, “So don’t be afraid to tell me anything next time, okay?” He cups Jihoon’s mushy cheeks.

 

“Mmmm, offfay hyfungg, em sowyyy,”

 

It was already past midnight and they need to sleep as they have a date planned in the morning. Daniel drapes their discarded blanket over their bare bodies and then they sleep cuddled against each other, too tired to even clean themselves, but who cares? They feel beyond comfortable and warm with each other to even think about breaking the contact. In their embrace, it felt more than just right.


End file.
